Because
by Finn Dameron
Summary: Poe has a terrible nightmare and Finn comforts him.
I smiled as I ran my hands through Poe's gorgeous curly black hair that he loved so much. Poe had just gotten back from a dangerous mission. Finn begged and pleaded to go with Poe, but the pilot refused because he didn't want me to get hurt. Ever since I woke up from the injuries I received from my encounter with Kylo Ren Poe has been really protective of me hardly letting me out of his sight. I found it endearing but also a bit frustrating because I wanted to go around and explore all of the mysteries that the galaxy had to offer with Poe.

Instead I was here unable to bend with some sort of pain from my back. I sighed as Poe moved a little bit to move closer to me and wrapped his arm around me protectively. No matter what I knew that Poe would always be by my side to love and support me. I was so happy that our relationship had only grown stronger after the destruction of the First Order. Now I just wanted to travel the stars and spend as much time as I could with Poe.

The First Order shut down any form of individuality and emotion but I know for sure that I'm madly in love with Poe Dameron. Ever since I first the pilot he made me a better person and that even someone like him who was made to be evil could change and see the good in the galaxy. Through everything that we have been through together I knew that Poe could continue to inspire and bring out the best in him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Poe who seemed to be mumbling in his sleep.

"Mom please don't leave me. I can't lose you too," Poe mumbled as he began to toss and turn.

Finn frowned it was obvious that Poe was in the middle of a nightmare. Poe had told him a lot about his parents. How his mother was a pilot and she constantly smelled of the oil that she filled her ship with. Poe also told Finn how he grew to love that smell and associated it with her and her warm hugs. He also talked about his father and how he was also a war hero like his mother.

"Mom, Dad please no!" Poe's screams filled the room again sweat trickling down his face as he continued to toss and turn.

Tears began to fill my eyes knowing full well what Poe was having a nightmare about. The day that his whole world turned upside down while everyone was celebrating a big Rebel victory of the Empire Poe was mourning the death of his parents. The only thing that I would think to do in a situation like this was begin to hum lightly while running my hand up and down Poe's arm in an attempt to comfort him. I just couldn't bear to see Poe in pain when there was something I could do to help him. Seeing Poe tossing, turning, and yelling at the top of his lungs filled my heart with pain. But if I learned anything from my time with the First Order I knew that he couldn't panic and let emotion take over. He needed to focus on Poe and help him feel better.

I raised my voice as Poe's screaming became louder filling the room alerting BB-8 who began to beep anxiously at the distress of his friend and master.

"Calm down BB-8. Poe is going to be okay. Everything is going to be all right. BB-8 come here. Can you play that sone that Shara used to hum to Poe to get him to sleep?"

BB-8's head did a little spin as if he was nodding and the soothing melody of one of Poe's favorite songs began to fill the air.

 _Aaaaaahhhhhh…_

 _Because the world is round it turns me on_

 _Because the world is round…aaaaaahhhhhh_

 _Because the wind is high it blows my mind_

 _Because the wind is high…aaaaaaaahhhh_

I closed my eyes as he let the calming melody of the soothe me. I could see why Poe's mother would hum this song to him at night. It was almost like a lullaby and it made me smile. The song was so beautiful.

 _Love is old, love is new_

 _Love is all, love is you_

I felt some stirring in my chest as I sang some of my favorite lyrics from the song. I looked into the most beautiful brown eyes that I had ever seen. The eyes that made my lonely heart sing and filled my every waking moment with joy and wonder. Finn put his hand on Poe's face and wiped away his damp curls from his face.

"Don't stop that was beautiful," Poe said as he closed his eyes at Finn's gentle touch.

"Are you all right?" Finn asked.

Poe opened his eyes and looked into Finn's chocolate brown eyes.

"Just hold me Finn."

Poe cuddled into my arms as I finished the last line of the song.

 _Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry_

 _Because the sky is blue…aaaaaaaahhhh_

Poe's POV

Poe woke up and yawned as he stretched. He smiled as Finn began to stir a little. His mother's lullaby still filled the air as he turned and saw BB-8 still playing the song.

"Hey buddy you can rest now. I know you must be tired playing that song all night."

BB-8 made a series of beeps that sounded like worry for his friend.

"I'm all right buddy. I just had a little nightmare that's all."

More anxious beeps filled the air which caused Finn to awake.

"Now look what you have done buddy. You have woken Finn up."

Finn smiled and gave a thumbs up to BB-8. "It's okay BB-8. You should get some rest. I'll look after our stubborn pilot."

BB-8 produced a lighter and lit the flame before shutting down. Finn smiled at the droid before focusing on Poe who was looking between him and BB-8.

"It seems that you and BB-8 have gotten really close."

Finn smiled, "Yeah I guess. I still don't understand a damn thing he's saying though."

I laughed as I put my hand on Finn's face and rubbed my thumb on his cheek. Finn sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad that you and BB-8 are getting along so well. Ever since my parents' death he has become like my best friend and my only source of interaction, outside of my team. I just couldn't really face anyone. I was so pissed and sad at the same time and it was all so confusing."

Finn grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers. "I can't even begin to understand what you went through Poe losing your parents like that at such a young age."

"Finn you have had it worse me at least I got to know my parents and what it means to have a parent's love. You were robbed of that when you were just a baby. I couldn't imagine growing up in a place like the First Order."

Finn shook his head. "I don't need to know my family Poe because I have you and Rey and of course BB-8. I wouldn't change a thing."

I smiled my heart warming at Finn's revelation that both BB-8 and I were his family. "And neither do I. I love you so much Finn and I'm s happy that we found each other."

Finn connected his lips to Poe's in a passionate kiss while running his hands through Poe's curls.

"I love you too my pilot," Finn said as he broke off the kiss leaving them both staring into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Finn thank you for saving me and giving me the love that I have been without for so long."

"No Poe thank you for finally giving me love and a family to care about. I am forever indebted to you."

I put my finger over Finn's lips to silence him.

"No Finn you don't owe me anything. I love you and I will never stop loving you."


End file.
